No one gets left behind
by Simmens
Summary: What if Anakin didn't appear at Ahsoka's trial in time, but someone else did... the 501st and their friends aren't just gonna watch when their commander gets convicted. One-shot


The atmosphere in the mess hall was darker than usual, but not because it was after a battle, but because everyone was watching the HoloNet for news and nobody was pleased that their commander had to face a trial. Captain Rex had just come back from the Jedi Temple where the Wolfspack and part of the 501st had delivered Ahsoka after she had been captured. He had thought the Jedi were wise enough to believe Ahsoka's story and release her. He was wrong.

While this flashed through his mind, the presenter, a woman with short, blonde hair announced: "And now about the latest development in the temple bombing: We have just been informed that padawan Ahsoka Tano, who has been captured by our brave army (Fives snorted), has been expelled about half an hour ago and is now facing trial in front of the Court of the Republic. It has been made public that Captain Tarkin (I think it's the rank he possessed in the Clone Wars) will be prosecuting her and has announced to us, that he is considering the death penalty as a fair penalty. Of course we will be broadcasting live tomorrow at 11 o'clock standart time, so switch on your Holonet receiver to know what will happen."

The mess hall was completely quiet now, that is until a fork was dropped and broke the ban. Everyone began to chatter and share their thoughts with their brothers. Rex, who was currently sitting with Fives and Echo, looked at them.

"This cannot be happening, we all know that Commander Tano would never do anything like that" he said. Fives and Echo nodded. "Hell, she has saved our lives more than we can count, and now she just bombs the Jedi temple and killes clones on purpose? Naee, not happening" Echo replied, followed by Echo "Yeah, I really don't like this. And what does this sleemo Tarkin think, Ahsoka even saved his live back at the citadel, remember? And now that!"

They fell silent and thought about the events and what was about to happen and they all came to the same conclusion. That Tarkin had enough influence on the senators and judged involved to actually get permission to execute her.s "We have to stop this." Rex stated. "How?" Echo and Fives asked simultaneously. "It would be treason if we actively stopped that" he stated but without any venom or conviction in his voice. "Remember rule number one from Kamino. No one gets left behind. As far as I am concerned, we can't leave her behind either." With that he stood up and put on his helmet.

Stepping on the table he activated his speaker and opened a communication channel to every other clone of the 501st. "Attention, everyone, this is captain Rex" Every clone snapped to attention. "I know that all of you have fought bravely at Commander Tano's side, as has she at yours. And I know that you know that she couldn't bomb the Jedi temple to kill clones and Jedi on purpose.

Hell, she grew up by our side, fought alongside us, watched at our sides when we were injured, saw us as men and not as clones, trained with us. And that's just the beginning. What I propose now is treason. On Kamino we leaned that the most important thing amongst brothers is that nobody is left behind. As far as I am concerned that applies to Commander Tano as well. I plan on going to this trial tomorrow and if she really is conviced, to protect her. I would do it alone, but I have the feeling that I don't have to. If you don't want to participate, I understand and will hold no grudges."

A second of silence. Two seconds, then everybody stood up as one man and saluted. Over his helm com he could hear shouts of agreement.

Rex, Echo and Fives stood behind the Jedi generals on the tribune and watched the trial. It didn't go that well for Ahsoka, Tarkin's accusations were merciless and they could hardly argue against what he said. He opened a channel to his brothers. "It doesn't look good. Get in the LAAT/i and come here." They had planned to rescue her once the trial was announced. Yesterday, he had spoken to Cody and surprisingly he had agreed with him. Together they had even managed to convince Commander Fox as well.

Ok, he wouldn't help them, but he and his guards wouldn't shoot at any clone trooper, no one wanted to shoot at his own brother. Rex watched with unease as the judges discussed quietly, then entered their verdict on a small pad and send it to the chancellor. He looked at his own pad, no reaction visible and said in a cool voice: "Ahsoka Tano, with an overwhelming majority you are found guilty of bombing the Jedi temple and are hereby sentenced to death in exactly 24 hours." Nobody could believe it, Ahsoka the least, it seemed.

But when she realized what had happened, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Rex know, he couldn't blame her, to her it seemed that everyone she trusted had left her. "Captain, we are ready to interrupt the session." With one last glance at Fives and Echo who nodded at him, he said. "Ok, do it". A few seconds after that, the doors on the tribune and down below opened and clone troopers marched in, blasters in ready-position and in perfect cadence. Blue and orange marking indicating which battalion they belonged to.

The Jedi must have noticed that too. Kenobi turned around in his seat. "Captain, Commander, may I ask what the meaning of this is" They didn't answer. By now, the whole area was filled with clones troopers standing at attentions. It was then, when Rex stepped forward and his voice droned in the hall. "Clone Rule number one is that nobody get's left behind. To many of you, this may mean little, but as clones who fight for our lives every day, leaving someone behind is unthinkable and unspeakable. We are here today, because our sister Ahsoka Tano has been convicted of something all of us know she could never do. She basically grew up next to us, fought alongside our side, tended to our injured and we watched out for her in return and to just stand by and let her be punished for something she couldn't have done isn't possible for us."

He paused. "We always respected the Jedi and we continue to do so, but leaving one of their own behind is an act that we would have never thought possible" He motioned for Kix to uncuff her. Slowly, the platform came closer to the bridge. When it was finally there, Kix bent down and with the quick hands of a professional medic he had her free in a matter of a few seconds. "This is treason, we order you to stand down immediately." one of the judges exclaimed and then visibly slumped at the sound of the clone troopers moving to face him. "You are welcome to find a clone who would shoot their own brother to obey orders"

Fives told him. Below the tribune, Kix had helped Ahsoka to her feet, obviously she still couldn't believe what was happening right now. "Atten-shun" Rex shouted and everyone snapped to attention. "Saa-lute" and as one men, all of the men saluted their shocked commander as she was led away by Kix. One by one, the clones followed her out, making sure nothing happened to her. Cody, Fives, Echo and Rex were the last to leave. "Captain" Mace Windu's stern voice interrupted. The four of them turned around. "There will be consequences. You are hereby relieved of your command" Turning to Cody he commanded "I order you to stand down and reason with your men, you can't just defy justice." And truly, Rex could have never liked Cody more when he didn't so much as twitch at the harsh words. "I am sorry General Windu, but amongst brothers, we hold together. Now excuse us, we have to attend much more important matters with the CAPTAIN" and with that, they four turned like one man and walked out, leaving a few stunned Jedi behind.


End file.
